1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical energy store having multiple battery cells oriented in the same direction. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle equipped with an electrical energy store of said type.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2006/0134514 A1 discloses a generic electrical energy store having multiple battery cells oriented in the same direction. Each battery cell has two parallel sides and a cell terminal with one plus pole and one minus pole. Graphite cooling bodies are arranged between the battery cells for transmitting heat.
EP 2 355 204 A1 discloses a battery unit with first and second battery stacks, each of which has multiple battery modules. Each battery module accommodates one or more battery cells. The battery modules of the first battery stack define a first battery stack side and the battery modules of the second battery stack define a second battery stack side that is spaced apart from and opposite the first battery stack side. A heat exchanger structure is arranged between the two battery stacks and has fluid flow passages. The heat exchanger structure is elastically deformable and can be compressed in the event of expansion of the first and second battery stacks.
US 2011/0195290 A1 discloses a battery module having a housing and at least two batteries arranged therein. A cooling element is between the batteries for dissipating the heat generated by the batteries. The cooling element has a greater extent in an x-axis direction and in a y-axis direction than in a z-axis direction. The cooling element exhibits greater thermal conductivity in the x-axis and/or y-axis direction than in the z-axis direction. Thus, a directed dissipation of heat can be forced.
US 2010/0279152 A1 discloses a battery module having multiple battery cells, and a graphite heat-conducting body is arranged between the battery cells.
US 2012/0009455 A1 discloses a battery module having interconnected battery cells arranged parallel to one another. The battery cells are separated from one another by cooling bodies. A similar energy store is described in WO 2012/013789 A1.
Further electrical energy stores are known from US 2012/0231315 A1 and from WO 2011/146919 A2.
Modern high-performance batteries, in particular traction batteries in hybrid or electric vehicles, must be cooled to be able to obtain good performance and to lengthen their service life. The known electrical energy stores normally are assembled from individual battery cells arranged adjacent one another in a stacked manner. Cooling bodies often are arranged between the battery cells to achieve efficient cooling of the battery cells. However, the cooling bodies require a significant amount of structural space and cannot optimally cool critical regions of the individual battery cells.
The invention is concerned with improved cooling an electrical energy store and achieving a compact design.